iMeet Lightning McQueen
by Silverlover2346
Summary: Everyone has been watching the new movie, Cars, even the iCarly gang, who sadly, have been loosing veiwers. Could this be their ticket to more veiws? DISCONTINUED!
1. The Beginning

_Yo people who own computers! Its SallyPorsche30 with, yet again, another crossover! Whooo! Please enjoy! I DONT own Cars or iCarly._

"I'm home," greeted Spencer as he walked through the door of his apartment.

"Hey! Where have you been?" asked Carly,"Sam, Freedie and I are starving!"

"Well why didn't you go get something out of the fridge?"

"We want some spaghetti tacos!" said Sam,"Well either that or fried chicken."

Spencer chuckled and went to the kitchen. Everyone (in _his _opinion) loved spaghetti tacos!

"Hey, Spencer," Freddie spoke up,"you didn't tell us where you were." "Oh yeah! I was at the movie gallery to get this new movie everyone's been talking about," answered Spencer. Carly asked her big brother,"What's it called?"

"Cars."

"Uh-oh. I'm bored," said Sam. "Well the title might not be very exciting. But you never know," said Carly.

Spencer had already begun making the spaghetti tacos when Carly asked Freddie,"How many veiwers did we have on the last iCarly?" "Lemme check," replied Freddie. He began to type on the computer at a normal pace, knowing that the number would probably be relatively low. "Um...about 175,000." "Awww man! That's lower than last week," groaned Sam. "And the week before," added Carly, "What is it gonna take to get more veiwers!"

"Why don't we watch that new movie Spencer brought while we think of something?" suggested Freddie. "Sure," replied Carly. "I don't care," said Sam. So, they began to watch Cars while eating Spencer's spaghetti tacos.

"That was actually a really cool movie," said Carly. They had just watched Cars and finished their spaghetti tacos. "Who was your favorite character, Carly?" asked Freddie.

"Sally," she replied. "Than my favorite is Lightning!" Sam sighed,"Of course." "What?" asked Freddie. "Isn't it obvious? You only like Lightning because he likes Sally and Carly's favorite character is Sally," explained Sam. "That is....true," the boy admitted,"Well I better get home before my mom has another panic attack."

"Bye" "Laters, Fredward," said the girls. Freddie rolled his eyes as he left.

"Can I stay over tonight? My mom bought another bikini, You know how I feel about that," said Sam. "Can she?" asked Carly to the silent Spencer. "I don't see why not," he replied.

The girls smiled and went to Carly's room, only to dream about the movie they just saw.

_So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there are any errors. I don't reread my fanfictions. Please no bad reviews!_


	2. Tell The World

_OK! Finally, Chapter 2 is UP! Sorry for the month long wait. I didn't have time to write it...Well I did but I chose to wait a little bit._

_Do I HAVE to say I DONT own iCarly or Cars!_

* * *

It was Wednesday again and Carly, Sam, and Freddie just got back from school.

"I better check the lighting in the studio before we start the show," said Freddie when the trio entered Carly's apartment. He pressed the up button on the elevator and went up to the studio.

"OK, so tonight, we have to tell all the viewers to stay tuned next week to see Lightning McQueen and all the other cars," Carly reminded Sam. Sam responded,"OK, and you're positive Spencer will be able to take us to Radiator Springs?" "Totally," answered Carly,"Socko is letting Spencer borrow his mini van."

After a few minutes of chatting, Freddie called,"Guys c'mon! Its time for the show to start!" "We're coming!" Carly replied. The girls made their way onto the elevator and into the studio.

Freddie said,"In 5...4...3...2.." and pointed at the girls. "I'm Carly!" "I'm Sam!" "And this is iCarly," they said simultaneously and they began to do their usual random things.

_**. . .**_

"And before we end this fabulous web-show," Sam began. "We want to tell you to tell all of your friends to tell all of their friends to watch iCarly next week," Carly finished. Sam added,"Because next week won't be any ordinary iCarly."

"Why not, Sam?"

"I think you know already, Carls."

"Tell me anyway," Carly said. Sam told the viewers,"Next week, we're gonna have some special guests here on iCarly." "Like who?" Carly asked. "Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Doc Hudson, Tow Mater, and all the others cars from the Disney, PIXAR movie Cars!" Sam said as she pressed the 'cheering' button on her remote.

"Bye!"

"Keep clicking away!"

"And...we're clear," Freddie announced. "Let's hope that message will give us more views," Carly said. "Yeah," agreed Sam.

As the iCarly group left the studio, they began doubting they would be able to raise the number of views they get weekly. iCarly could be coming to a halt.

* * *

_Oh-no! What if they do stop iCarly! Stay tuned to find out! (And yes, very short) reviews?_


	3. Getting Ready For The Trip Part 1

_Yes, finally chapter 3 is up. Im sorry I haven't been uploading this one much. I've been working on Journies In Life. But anyways, chapter 3_

_I DONT own Cars or iCarly! Do I have to say that EVERY SINGLE time!_

* * *

As the iCarly group were coming down the stairs, Spencer was making a phone call. "Hello Operator? I'd like to place a call for Flo's V8 Cafe in Radiator Springs. ...Hello? ...Hellooo? Dangit!"

"What's wrong?" Carly asked. "Stupid Operator hung up on me for the 12th time," her brother replied.

"Why don't you just dial Flo's number?" suggested Sam. "I don't have their number," answered Spencer. "I have the Cozy Cone's number. Here," said Freddie handing a peice of paper to Carly's brother. Spencer gazed at it before asking,"How did you get this?" "Long story," Freddie simply replied.

As Spencer dialed the number, Carly asked,"Isn't Radiator Springs a fictional town?" "Yeah," Freddie answered,"but I looked it up on Google Maps and I found it. C'mere, I'll show you."

The girls walked to the computer and looked at where the mouse was pointing. "See? Just in between the O and N," said Freddie. Carly exclaimed,"Oh, I see it!" "Yeah, me too!" Sam added.

"Really? _The_ Sally Carrera! Oh my gosh, no way! Yes, me, my little sister and her friends are coming to Radiator Springs so could you reserve a few motel rooms? ...Ummm...two will be good. OK, thanks. Bye. Oh my gosh," Spencer said as he hung up the phone."What's up?" asked Carly. "I just talked to Sally and we have reserved cones," said her big brother. "OMG! No way!" exclaimed Sam. "Yes way! Let's get going!" Spencer said as he ran to his room to get his suitcase.

"Wait," Carly said,"don't you have to ask your mom to go to Radiator Springs?" "Don't have to," Freddie answered,"she says she believes R.S. is a safe town." "Wow," Sam commented,"I thought your mom would never say that in her life for any town!"

"Guys, take your suitcases down to the lobby! I'll be there in a minute," Spencer told the trio. "Well, lets go," Carly said as she ran to her room. "I better finish packing," said Sam as she went over to her suitcase. "Your still not done packing?" asked Freddie. "I've been busy!" the girl replied. Sam began to throw in more Low-Fat Fat Cakes. "You're bringing more Fat Cakes?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

Freddie just rolled his eyes and walked to his apartment to get his suitcase.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short. I dont have much time to write chapters. I'll try to update it ASAP! Reviews? Please by nice!_


End file.
